


it au's, oneshots, and drabbles

by winchestered_again



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Dysphoria, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Implied Reddie - Freeform, M/M, Nail Polish, Neck Kissing, Nightmares, Nonbinary Stanley Uris, Other, Pet Names, Poor Eddie, Richie loves Eddie so much, Sleepovers, Soft Richie Tozier, Trans Eddie Kaspbrak, demiboy ben, eddie also adores richie vv much, eddie knows piano, i describe it a lot, limited dialogue, nonbinary beverly, or rather he learns it, projection as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestered_again/pseuds/winchestered_again
Summary: what the title says(find me at @mlm_eddie_k on twitter)
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Breath warms his hands as Eddie holds them up to his face. He takes another breath before blowing on them again and rubbing them together, frowning. The middle of winter in Maine isn't always the best, even if he should be used to it after sixteen years. Another breath and Eddie looks up at the sky, disgruntled. So much for leaving his hat and scarf at home, he thinks to himself. At least the walk to Richie's was short.

Eddie can see the auburn door from his spot on the sidewalk. Speeding up a bit, he's standing right in front of it in seconds. He raises his hand to knock, wincing as he does, the cold making it hurt a little more. Luckily he doesn't have to wait too long for Maggie to answer the door, greeting him with a smile.

"Hi, Maggie," Eddie says, cringing a little at the sound of his voice. He _really_ didn't feel like talking now. Maggie just squeezes his shoulder and sends him off with a _don't get too wild up there._

Climbing the stairs to the second level of the house, his hand reaches down, pulling at the tank binder he was wearing instead of his usual half. It still felt a little strange, but at least it still worked the same way. His foot lands on the top step, and he takes another breath before turning down the small hallway to get to Richie's room.

The door opens slowly and Richie turns his head, eyes lighting up as they land on Eddie. Eddie tries to avoid his eyes, but Richie is getting up and joining him in the doorway.

"You okay, baby?" The pet name elicits a deep blush, and Eddie tips forward into Richie's chest, wrapping thin arms around him as his cheeks burn red. He still doesn't try to talk, and it seems that Richie understands as his hand weaves through Eddie's hair slowly, helping to ground his foggy mind a bit more. Then he starts to hum a song they both know, rocking them back and forth until Eddie moves away. "You want to tell me what's bothering you, Eds?" There's a look of clear concern, but Eddie still frowns at the nickname.

"I-" he winces again. His voice sounds way too high, now. Richie is reaching forward, intertwining their fingers as he pulls Eddie back until he's back on his bed. Then Eddie's being pulled into his lap, letting out a small squeak as he's lifted up. Richie murmurs an apology, but Eddie is leaning forward again, pressing his lips to Richie's neck before laying his head on his shoulder. He pushes out a sentence, almost crying with how strange it feels in his mouth. "I-my brain's just being weird." And he knows Richie gets it, so they both just exist where they are.

Richie pulls away only once to plant a small kiss on Eddie's forehead as he drifts, the pressure comforting before it's replaced with a dream.


	2. Chapter 2

Stan wakes with a start in their wife's arms, breathing hard. They don't remember what the dream was, but they knew that it wasn't anything good if it had them breathing like that. They shift a little, getting closer to Patty as if she could protect them from those dreams, and her arms tighten around them.

"Another bad dream?" she asks sleepily. Stan nods, burying their face in her chest, messy curls tucked right under her chin. They can feel her hands around their waist, fingers softly caressing skin where their shirt has ridden up. They close their eyes, taking in the feeling of it, focusing on it to ground themself. A loud, wheezing breath cuts through them, and they have to actively try to breathe to get air in their lungs. Patty continues caressing their hip, sometimes moving up their side, causing them to shiver.

"I don't remember it," they say, pulling back a little to look at her. Patty gives them a reassuring look.

"That's alright," she tells them, guiding them back in, Stan going easily with their head resting on her chest. She continues with her fingers on their hip.

Stan breathes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's to hoping that nonbinary benverly catches on

"Hey! Wait your turn!" Ben looks up from where they're watching Bev paint their nails a pastel yellow to look at Stan, who is arguing with Eddie again. Bev only gives the two a glace before ze goes back to painting.

"You took my turn, Asshole!" Eddie yells back, while Stan gives him an unimpressed look.

"There! Done!" Ben turns back to look at his nails, smiling a little and thanking their girlfriend. "No problem, Ben," she says. Hir hand goes back into the box with the other bottles, picking up a red color for herself. Then ze turns to Stan and Eddie, who are still arguing. "Cut it out! Just give Eddie the remote, Stan. You did go twice." Eddie smirks triumphantly as he takes the remote from Stan before choosing a movie for all of them. Bev returns to her nails, painting them in the same methodical way ze did Ben's.

Stan comes over, sitting next to Bev, and digs through the box, pulling out a light blue and setting it aside. Bev blows on her hand for a few moments before gesturing to the blue bottle. 

"Need a little help?" ze asks, and Stan nods.

"That'd probably be...better." They hand her the bottle and get to work.

By the end of their sleepover, everyone has painted nails that Richie comments on the next day at the quarry. Maybe they should invite the rest of their group next time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eddie finds that the piano helps him deal with his thoughts (feat. loving boyfriend richie tozier )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if youre asking yes i do have a favorite paragraph
> 
> requests open on my twitter @mlm_eddie_k

At first, the piano is to be a decoration. It was a stationary piece of furniture that was to liven the place up a fraction. It wasn't too exceptional or grand, despite the name. Just a standard grand piano that an interior designer slipped in a suggestion for, one that Richie was over the moon about.

It's a nightmare, strangely enough, that convinces him to take up the instrument. Like the rest of them, it was dark, gory, and terrifying for all involved, even Richie, who had a shaken expression once his head had cleared enough to see it.

Slipping out of bed was effortless. 

Even with the pestering of are you okay's that poured from his boyfriend's mouth. Eddie only shook those worries off, giving a shaky smile in return before padding out of their bedroom. He knows that Richie will keep worrying no matter what, so he mostly shuts off that train of thought as he listens to his loud footsteps that seem to echo through the hall, past another bedroom, a bathroom, and an office.

The living room is next. The piano sits innocently in a corner, unused since it arrived. The glossy black shines in the near darkness, and Eddie finds himself enraptured, drawn in to sit on the small bench that sits in front of it.

He presses a key, and the note sounds light amongst his burdensome thoughts. He lets out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding, staring at the ivory keys in wonder. He's too focused to see Richie popping his head in, shoulders relaxing once he sees him. Another key is pressed, and he feels more fog drifting back.

Eddie isn't sure how long he sits there, pressing the random keys, but he does jump when a hand lands on his shoulder.

"You good?" Worry is still shining in Richie's eyes as Eddie catches his breath. He looks back down at the piano before he responds.

"I-I am."

* * *

After that night, he signs up for piano lessons with a woman named Sara Miller. She regards him with something that he doesn't recognize, but that he somehow knows isn't bad. He supposes she doesn't get adult students often. Luckily, she doesn't seem to be offended by the crude and half-insulting sense of humor that he shares with Richie. Eddie is definitely glad about that.

In the first lesson, she takes her thumb and sets it on one of the middle keys, naming it before continuing with the rest of the fingers on her right hand. She has him repeat it again and again until he can place his fingers in the right places with his eyes closed.

In the second lesson, she does a similar thing with her left hand, naming the notes, and having him repeat them. They both know the slow pace frustrates him, the having to repeat over and over gets to his head quickly. She handles the small outbursts of anger with ease, putting him back on track quickly. He figures she's used to it.

* * *

The lessons last weeks, dragging into months but very little compares to the comfort that the piano gives him on rough nights like these when his thoughts are too loud, and his bad memories are a little too fresh.

Richie joins him some nights, choosing to sit next to him on the bench most times, bringing up a chair on the worse ones, always silent. Eddie appreciates him so much the love in his heart overfills as he repeats a small melody he created just for him. 

\---

Richie is absolutely thrilled to watch Eddie play the piano he got on a whim. He hadn't actually planned on either of them playing it, just using it as decoration, maybe put lights on it during Christmas. But Eddie does use it.

Some nights he gets waken up by him sliding out of bed, slightly shaking, and of course, he gets the urge to comfort him, but he also wants to give Eddie space where he needs it. So, he waits a couple of minutes, slides out from under the duvet, and pads down the hall, following the melancholy notes.

Tonight seems like one of the better nights, he remarks as the sad notes lift into something lighter every so often. He walks into the living room, pausing to lean against the frame and just watch his boyfriend, softly smiling as he plays, eyes closed and humming along, looking so unburdened that Richie feels slightly jealous. He's happy for him. He's riant that Eddie has this comfort outside of his arms.

Then he's stepping forward, joining Eddie on the bench, head bent to rest on his shorter's shoulder, listening as the ivory keys ring in the air as the tune turns to something soft and warm that fills him with the same comfort that he hopes Eddie feels when he plays.

A few nights later, he's woken by angry chords that ring loud from the piano strings, and his heart aches. Stumbling out of their bed from where he had accidentally gotten his legs tangled in the blanket, he staggers a little more towards the door, pace smoothing as he gets to the door and down the hall, the anger and fear ringing in his ears as the notes get harsher and louder the closer he gets. 

Eddie looks wrecked in the soft light draining in from the kitchen, and something in Richie's gut goes sour. 

He goes over to him, grabbing a chair from the kitchen table on the way, and sets it next to the bench. A hand reaches out and rests on Eddie's shoulder. The irate chords continue, slowly growing less angry and falling more on the sad side of the spectrum. Richie's heart continues to ache for him as he squeezes Eddie's shoulder. A small tear escapes on his face, but neither of them move to wipe it away. Eddie leans into the touch now, muscles relaxing under Richie's hand as he tries to ground himself in the moment as much as he can. The notes slowly taper off until he takes them off the keys, setting them in his lap.

"Thank you for being here with me." Richie smiles softly, squeezing his shoulder again.

"I always will be, Eds."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this prompt is from tragic otp: your top only realize they're in love at the end of the world

the sky is dark, lighting arcing through the sky every few moments, thunder following quickly after. the loud slaps of his feet echo as they hit cracked pavement, each one fueling his fear even more. it was supposed to be a normal tuesday.

his loud breaths reach his ears as he finally stops on the cliff's edge, a meeting ground they'd agreed on before eddie left for supplies. he wonders if it followed him. if the beast with glistening teeth and sharp eyes was just a few feet away from pouncing.

"eddie!" relieved, his shoulders drop, and eddie turns to the man running his way. richie had the task of finding weapons, but seeing him empty handed was a horror all on it's own. it meant no protection from the creatures prowling in the dark. then richie is next to him.

a growl sounds clear behind him, loud and low. fear sparks in eddie's chest as the two of them slowly turn in the direction of the sound. yelling was a fool's action. richie had known. there's a curl of surprise as eddie feels slim fingers lock between his own.

it expands into warmth as a glance at richie shows his cheeks blotched red. eddie really doesn't have time to untangle these feelings, but he doesn't know if there will be a better time, so he does. he digs through his head and comes up with one thing before he is pulled along.

a small moment in the shared loser's clubhouse where he had pretended to be asleep as richie poured his heart out. eyes are wide as they run, and he thinks again that there might be no better time. "richie, i-"


End file.
